dogs_of_warfandomcom-20200223-history
Yuichiro
"You fucked With the wrong city Pal" Apperance ___bleach_476___kurosaki_ichigo____by_neee_san-d5fgm4v.png|"What did you think your ability to use lightning was Special that won't affect me in the Slightest" ___kurosaki_ichigo____by_neee_san-d4hk61p.png 3715446-bleach-ichigo-mugetsu-original-wallpaper.jpg bleach_542___the_zanguestus_by_gomer_ichigo366-d69wefg.jpg bleach_ichigo_by_raduntz-d46xwij.png cool-ichigo-kurosaki-dual-sword-zanpaktou-bleach-wallpapers.jpg d353b030bc68db88a5e253fc9473feef.jpg ichigo__s_new_look_by_angelcake12-d2wrxa9.png ichigo__s_new_mask_by_xerevantes-d5c1i5q.png ichigo_kurosaki_by_akira_12-d63bp7x.jpg ichigo_kurosaki_i_by_yoite7-d41qmq3.jpg ichigo_kurosaki_kurosaki_ichigo_18417920_800_600_by_artkittycatforever-d7nnufr.jpg ichigo_kurosaki_render_by_stella1994x-d7sx64g.png Kurosaki.Ichigo.full.1386787.jpg KurosakiIchigo-2.jpg New Bankai.jpg|"Don't Blame Me For What Happens Next You Said To Go All Out So I Hope Your Ready" yup.jpg zangetsu__by_yurusen-d6jay0v.png Behavior/Personality Your characters Behavior and stuff! Lawful good A lawful good character acts as a good person is expected or required to act. The person would combine a commitment to oppose evil with the discipline to fight relentlessly. The person tells the truth, keeps he/she's word, helps those in need, and speaks out against injustice. A lawful good character hates to see the guilty go unpunished. Lawful good is the best alignment you can be because it combines honor and compassion. Lawful good can be a dangerous alignment when it restricts freedom and criminalizes self-interest. 1. You shall not lie. 2. You shall not harm the innocent. 3. You shall not murder. 4. You shall help the needy. 5. You shall honor legitimate authority that promotes goodness. 6. You shall follow the law. 7. You shall not betray others. 8. You shall bring criminals and evil-doers to justice. 9. You shall not steal. 10. You shall seek unlimited good for others and unlimited order in society. 'Occupation/Class' Occupation: 2nd Soul Defense Force Rank:General 'Fighting Style' Base Style: '( Ex: Kenjutsu) '''Flow of battle: '( Ex: Sei) Spirtual Energy Spiritual Energy is basically a branch of chi energy. However unlike chi that involes the usage of the Mind, Body, and Spirit, Spiritual energy elemiinates two fo the three and dwindles it down soley to "spirit' or '''Reiryoku (霊力,Spiritual Power) and the oposite of Psycho Power.. It is a power aligned with the spiritual sensitivity and willpower of the user. Every spiritual being and every Human has a certain amount of Reiryoku. If this amount is higher than a certain degree, it grants the person superhuman abilities.1 Those with such an above-average level of Reiryoku are very rare among living Humans. It seems to be that the most basic ability that Humans with a higher level of Reiryoku have is the ability to see non corporeal forms. It is very powerful if used correctly, and can be wielded by any spiritually aware human. However, the strength of the energy varies between persons. It is unique from person to person as fingerprints and voiceprints. Energy can be converted into weapons of pure energy, used to enhance the strength of body parts, as well as healing all through a form of medium i.e a momento special to the user, or some physical object with spiritual orgin that the spirt can gain conductivity through. The aforementioned emission of Spiritual Energy is a common and natural phenomenon, but a spiritual being can also control the degree of this emission, this usually requires a certain amount of skill and training By completely blocking his/her Reiryoku "pouring out", one can completely hide his/her presence from other spiritual beings and spiritually aware humans. On the other hand, amplifying this emission is known as Spirit Pressure, is considered a show of force, a means of intimidation or can even be an attack in itself. It can indeed paralyze opponents and cause direct damage to the surrounding individuals and inanimate objects alike . 'Powers and Natural Abilities ' 'Natural Abilities:' Advanced Growth Rate:Yuichiro's most astounding ability is his growth rate; he grasps the basic control of advanced techniques in days where it would take several years for even the most gifted chi users and martial artists. Shortly after realizing his power and with no previous training, he began learning advanced spiritual energy sensing techniques by sheer instinct. While it takes most users of spiritual energy at least 10 years to use it to change and alter weapons the technique called Kai release, he did so in two days. He gained considerable amount experience in the use of Shupo while training with Yoruichi ( his sister who his parents conveniently named them boy and girl varietions of the name Yuichiro) which was done over the same period as his kai release training. Besides his improvements in his spiritual abilities, Yuichiro greatly increased the time he could maintain his spiritual form, from mere seconds to hours longer . During his first fight with his father who's a master in the field , he is instantly incapacitated by one attack, even with his spiritual armor (which broke within a second), but only a few hours later, he withstands another attack from his father without even using his spiritual armor, and can analyze his father's movements much better than before. Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Physically, Yuichiro's Human body is in top form, he has been trained in martial arts since he was a small child, both professionally and by his father. He has great agility and coordination in his attacks. In addition to having powerful kicks and punches that can easily break bones on a normal human body and even on those with peak human durability, Yuichiro is proficient in counterattacks, takedowns, and body locks. He can efforlessly catch opponent's weapon strikes with a single hand. He effortlessly defeats multiple bullies and gangsters on a regular basis, and is a better martial artist than his father who is ranked the strongest martial artist in all of Japan. He effortlessly knocked out three grandmaster in rapid succession, while bare-handed, with a single strike each. While he has stopped training, his father keep his skills fresh. Enhanced Strength: Even while not in his spiritual form, Yuichiro is deceptively strong, smashing a man's head effortlessly through a concrete road with a single kick, and later kicking father from his bedroom and across the street without injuring his leg from the man's spiritual armor. Enhanced Speed & Reflexes: Even before learning Shunpo, Yuichiro is a very fast and agile fighter. Yuichiro possesses inhuman reflexes the normal humans reaction time is .25 second Yuichiro'so reaction time is .10 seconds without his spiritual form , allowing him to dodge a strike with no wasted effort and immediately counterattacking. He can strike quickly, without warning, and in rapid succession. His speed allows him to follow the movements of faster opponents to better analyze their movements, and block otherwise fatal strikes. Even when struck by surprise by his father Yuichiro managed to react , counterattack and injured his father without anybody else noticing. Yuichiro can dodge a surprise point-blank shot to the head and counter against opponents who's speed even exceed Mach one. Keen Intellect: Yuichiro is very analytical, perceptive, and deductive. In his high school and college, Yuichiro's grades are almost always near the top, despite his work andone hI'm sleeping in class. Aside from that, Yuichiro can determine the pattern of his opponent's battle methods and form a proper counter-strategy to defeat his opponent's attacks. Immense Spiritual Pressure: Yuichiro has been noted on several occasions to have tremendously vast levels of spiritual energy, well beyond most other Spiritual Energy users, His spiritual power is noted to be heavy, and makes those who experience feel slow and as if their moving through water even though their moving normally, Yuichiro constantly gives off Spiritual Energy at unbelieveable levels. Even when worn-out in battle, he can continue fighting effectively while still using advance Spiritual Energy techniques or unleashing and maintaining his Spiritual form, Even at less than half strength, his spiritual energy is comparable to a grandmaster-level. His energy is strong enough to hold back the Sōkyoka, a halberd with the destructive force equivalent of one million Grandmasters combined, using only his right hand (he's left handed ) A Feat that also speaks to his dureabilty. His Spiritual Energy is light-blue in color. After his training at the Emperor's Palace, Yuichiro was able to overwhelm four other beings who was known to have Spiritual power beyond that of grandmaster and then calmly fight on par with another one who topped even the four using only his fist and overpower him as well. Novice Reitsu Control:: Yuichiro's spiritual energy is rather difficult for him to control, as he has no formal training in controlling it, and when using his Spiritual Form, his Reitsu fluctuates wildly, with it being unreadable at its lowest point and at its highest point greater than that of the 4th rank Grandmaster in Japan. Due to this, and him having far more spiritual energy than his body can consciously contain, it leaks out constantly, preventing him from hiding it and effectively making stealth impossible when dealing with other Spiritually-Aware beings. He has learned how to harden his spiritual energy and enhance the strength of his attacks, or use it as a barrier to reduce the impact of attacks on him, if not negating them completely. He possesses some skill in channeling his spiritual power, as he was able to destroy the Gate of Nomi, a seemingly impossible feat which surprised the number one ranked Grandmaster, by channeling his spiritual power through his sword into it. After training in the Emperor's Palace, Yuichiro has gained sometype of control over his fluctuating Reitsu but not much. Spiritual Awareness: Since he was a child, Yuichiro has had an innate ability to clearly see spiritual beings and sense their presence. After gaining his Spiritual Form, his senses have continued to improve with time, learning various advanced sensing techniques, such as using his spiritual powers to find his sister who was miles away by her Spiritual Signature. Even from a considerable distance, he can detect the condition of a being with spiritual power. Master Swordman: In terms of fighting style while in his Spiritual form, Yuichiro relies mainly on swordplay. Aside from his initial training with his Father, he's more of a "learn as you go" training regimen; his skill has developed by fighting rather than formal instruction so his swordplay is alot rougher and he goes by instinct and experince and he becomes more capable with every fight. His overall skill allows him to fight evenly against sword masters. While usually fighting left-handed, Yuichiro is proficient in wielding a Blade in his Right hand as well. 'Spiritually Based Power:' Attack/Defensive Ability: '''By making Spiritual Energy flow directly into His blood vessels, Yuichiro can drastically increase his Attack and defense power to inhuman levels. However, despite the significant danger this potentially presents to one's opponents, The Technique possesses one major flaw, because the independent forms of the technique for attack and defense cannot be used simultaneously. He has used it to survive an attack from sword's, which thanks to his durability usually only leaves small cuts. Yuichiro has aslo used it to aid serious , and even fatal wounds that have already been inflicted, able to stop the severe loss of blood that would be caused from said wound and even reduced the amount of pain he feels from said wound. '''Shupo Expert: Though not particularly versed in its various techniques, Yuichiro is proficient enough in the technique itself to keep up with and even surprise high-level supersonic speeds. Yuichiro's growing mastery of the technique. During his first demonstration of this skill as a General, he knocked out three lieutenants and grabbed Their Badge of their body before any of them hit the ground. After returning from the Emperor's Palace, Yuichiro has refined his skill in Shunpo, moving several miles in a single leap while simultaneously bypassing the perception of multiple guards. Enhanced Strength: When he is in his Spiritual body, Yuichiro's already impressive strength is greatly enhanced. He has knocked out three Grandmasters with a single punch each, one of which shattered one of their Spiritual Weapon at the same time. With a single kick, he can break down building with relative ease. One swing from his Yuichiro's Blade/Fist can produced a shockwave powerful enough to Destroy mountian top. Yuichiro with his bare hand can Grab onto his opponents Chi and Spiritual Attacks stopping them in their tracks without sustaining any damage of course depending on how strong the said attack is. After returning from the Emperor's Palace, Yuichiro's has increased in strength further. Immense Endurance: When in his Spiritual form, Yuichiro's endurance is strengthened to the point where he can continue fighting effectively after receiving many injuries that would prove fatal to normal human and possible those with peak human durablity. It was stated by Yoruichi ( His Sister ) ones Spiritual life force is their spiritual power. As such, Yuichiro can withstand attacks which would be fatal to most Spiritual Energy Users. Yoruichi stated her brother was a monster in this regard, and his Father commented on his ability to continue moving despite grave injuries. Enhanced Durability: Yuichiro becomes even more durable in his Spiritual form able to survive and withstand attacks from superhuman and supernatural beings with little damage. 'Weapon of Choice' Spiritual Weapon: The Blade takes the form of a extremely large and heavy looking cleaver and the blade responses to Yuichiro's will if he wants to cut something that he previously couldn't and had an unweaving will to cut it the second time the Blade WILL cut it however this also deepens on how much Spiritual Energy Yuichiro has during that time, the blade Also can Change upon a Technique called Kai Release and gives the user unqiue abilities, in Yuichiro's case when this happens the blade turns into a long black Katana with three ridges along the top of the blade and he gains and dramatic boost in The Speed and Strenght of his Attacks. Thats all, that Yuichiro can do with his blade for now. Allies/Enemies Allies: 2nd Soul Defense Force Eneimes: Kin Tasanagi Criminals 'Background' I'll Write it later PeakHuman System Within YMRP we allow our partcipants, to pick two peak human perks. From this Page. Only two, so pick what you want. You won't be able to choose out later. Pick wisely! *Peak Human Durability *Peak Human Strength " Your Story " I'll Do that Later Too 'APPROVED BY' ~Two approvals will be needed IE: Chairmen Tasanagi, Chariman Ryoji, Chairman Yun Category:2nd Soul Category:Generation 1